wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Khorrum
Summary The Western half of the Kvurian Isles, Khorrum is mostly rough savanna lined with mountainous terrian along the volcanic ranges. Originally ruled over by the Juhn-ro-Krim-da, they were overthrown in the Kudes Era by the Mhenuur , who still rule those lands to this day. Mhenuur control has brought many much needed bodies of water to this land, but much of Khorrum remains a savanna wasteland in the blistering heat. The Capital of Khorrum is Khor'Juhn-dro. Geography The majority of Khorrum is open savanna dotted with small mountains and a few shallow lakebeds. Mountainous elevations become more prevalent in the east, where the volcanic ranges take up a majority of the land. In many areas of the central savanna, it is common to find crumbled stone 'statues' of fallen Juhn-ro-Krim-da, petrified by Mhenuur shaman in ancient times and left to collapse. Beneath the surface, lies an abundance of rare ores and minerials only found on this island. Ecology The most common sighting in the open savanna is herds of Hrum-va, large herbivores that graze what little vegetation and rootage there is. Their two main predators are the Brukk'da and the Ghorrim, as well as the Mhenuur, who capture them to tame and raise them in farms. History Very little is known about the Mhenuur's past prior to the first piece of documented history of their race, a colossal stone tablet dedicated to the beginning of their people's freedom. Dating back to 100 DE, it talks about the first shaman, their defacto leader to this day, losing everything only to find the path of shamnism with the guidance of the elemental spirits, learning many lessons that are engrained in Mhenuur society to this day. He rose to fight the Juhn-ro-Krim-da that kept his people as slaves for centuries, waging war for but a mere week, the Mhenuur's ability to use the very earth beneath them to crush the Juhn-ro-Krim-da with ease. The Juhn-ro-Krim-da held a conference on how best defeat their upstart slaves and the three War-kings decided that the first shaman would have to be silenced to demoralize the rest. The three sent a peace treaty to the first shaman and he came, but he knew it was a trick and used his mastery of the elements to turn the three war-kings to stone. These 'statues' have remained unmoved over the eras in the plains that would come to be called Khor'Juhn-dro, the Capital of the Mhenuur. In 101-150 DE marked the Great Juhn-ro-Krim-da Purge, the Mhenuur pushing the remaining Juhn-ro-Krim-da out of their lands and into the mountains near Mt. Kvurian. Many of their cities are destroyed by the Mhenuur, only Forn'Baes remains standing. The city is purged of life and a ban is placed on the city for unknown reasons, the shaman erect a massive stone wall around the massive city, even in the gulf, to prevent entry. 209 DE, the settlements built around Khor'Juhn-dro's Shaman tower-hall were overcrowding, the different tribes openly clashing with each other. Riots ensue as the Mhenuur tribes vie for the right to rule, the Mhekhurr shaman are forced to step in; changing their order from theology to governing body, they assumed control over the tribes. In a grand display of their might, to prove their right to rule, they erected a solid wall of stone around the settlements and told the tribes that they wouldn't be allowed to hunt for food or water if they continued to fight amongst themselves. The Coda of Unity marked the agreement that the Shaman would forever rule over their people for eternity. The Mhenuur remained within northern Khorrum during this time, a majority of them remaining within Khor'Juhn-dro's walls or smaller settlements nearby, relying heavily on their shamanistic abilities to provide water for consumption and growing what little plants that could be cultivated. A few large nomadic tribes remained in southern Khorrum, continuing their attacks on the Juhn-ro-Krim-da attempting to return to their lands. In 332 DE, the Juhn-ro-Krim-da launched a strike against Khor'Juhn-dro, besieging the city for two months before their forces were pushed back to the mountains. The city's self-sustaining agriculture and animal domestication played a large role in out lasting their attackers. 5 GE, the smaller settlements fall prey to an unknown plague, Khor'Juhn-dro's walls are risen and a ban is placed on anyone from leaving or entering the city. One third of the total Mhenuur population in Khorrum dies from this plague, many of the nomadic tribes in the far south go by unscathed. 30 GE, the Wurxith make contact with the Mhenuur, interactions quickly turn violent and the Conflicts of the Pale errupts between to the two races. It is revealed that the plague was an experiment of the Wurxith. The warring continues until 10 ZE when the Wurxith were pushed back to the wastes that become known as the Wurxith Ravine. The Mhenuur shaman sunk their invaders back into the world and sealing them, ending the war that lasted for centuries. 76 ZE, A being known as the Grynee Man enslaves the Mhenuur with unnatural powers, the shaman order has their free will stolen and the entity uses them to rule their race. For 200 hundred years he rules over the Mhenuur, manipulating the nothern settlements to attack their nomadic brethren in the south for his amusement. Until his spell was broken by the shaman order and his body was shattered into smaller versions of himself that fled, hiding in the world. 277 ZE, the Grynee Man's demise brings a curse upon the Mhenuur. Category:Regions, Countries